1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable engine operated machine including an engine and a working device driven by the engine, the engine and the working device being positioned in a sound-insulating case having a carrying handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable engine operated machine is known which includes an engine and a working device positioned in a case made of a synthetic resin, and designed so that it is carried by grasping a carrying handle provided at an upper portion of the case. When the engine operated machine is lifted by grasping the carrying handle, the weight of the engine and the working device, which are heavy members, are applied to a bottom of the case. For this reason, it is necessary to provide the case with sufficient rigidity to prevent the deformation of the case. However, if an attempt is made to enhance the rigidity of the case itself, the weight of the case is increased, resulting not only in an increase in weight of the entire engine operated machine, but also in a limited degree of design choice for the shape and the material of the case.
Therefore, an engine operated machine is known from Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-21399, which is designed such that a pair of front and rear loop-shaped frame members are connected to each other at their upper and lower portions by the carrying handle as well as by a bottom cover, respectively, thereby forming a firm frame, and the engine and working device are supported on the frame, whereby the load is prevented from being applied to a cover covering the frame.
However, the above known machine suffers from the following problem: To support the weight of the engine and the working device, it is necessary for each of the front and rear frame members of the frame, the carrying handle and the bottom cover to have a sufficient rigidity. For this reason, it is difficult to sufficiently reduce the weight of them, and also the shape and material of the frame are limited, resulting in a decreased degree of the design choice.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to ensure that the weight of an engine and a working device can be supported reliably during transportation of an engine operated machine using a carrying handle, while providing a reduction in weight of the case of the engine operated machine and an increase in degree of freedom in the design.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided an engine operated machine comprising an engine including a shroud for guiding cooling-air, and a working device connected integrally to the engine and driven by the engine. The engine and the working device are positioned or accommodated in a case having a carrying handle at its upper portion, wherein a crankcase, cylinder block and cylinder head of the engine are covered with the shroud, and a head cover of the engine exposed through an opening defined in an upper portion of the shroud, is fixed to the carrying handle of the case.
With the above arrangement, the head cover of the engine exposed through the shroud covering the crankcase, the cylinder block and the cylinder head of the engine, is fixed to the carrying handle of the case. Therefore, when the carrying handle is lifted, the weight of the engine and the working device are supported directly on the carrying handle without being applied to the case. Therefore, it is unnecessary to specially reinforce the case, leading not only to a reduction in weight of the engine operated machine, but also to an increase in degree of freedom of the design such as the shape and material of the case. Moreover, since the head cover of the engine exposed through the opening defined in the upper portion of the shroud, is fixed to the carrying handle, the vertical dimension of the engine operated machine can be reduced without being obstructed by the shroud.
According to a second aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided an engine operated machine, wherein a support formed integral with the head cover, is fixed to the carrying handle with a vibration-damping member positioned or interposed therebetween.
With the above arrangement, the support formed integrally with the head cover is fixed to the carrying handle with the vibration-damping member interposed therebetween. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the vibration transmitted to the carrying handle.
According to a third aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided an engine operated machine, wherein an air baffle plate defining an air passage in cooperation with the shroud, is formed integrally on the head cover. The air baffle plate has a spark plug attaching and detaching bore defined therein for attachment and detachment of a spark plug for the engine.
With the above arrangement, the air baffle plate defining the air passage in cooperation with the shroud, is formed integrally on the head cover and hence, the flow of the cooling air within the shroud can be smoothened. Moreover, the spark plug attaching and detaching bore is defined in the air baffle plate and hence, the operation of attaching and detaching the spark plug can be carried out easily, with shroud remaining mounted.
According to a fourth aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided an engine operated machine, wherein the head cover is arranged, so that it can be attached and detached from the outside of the shroud, with the shroud remaining mounted on the engine.
With the above arrangement, the head cover can be attached and detached from the outside of the shroud, with the shroud remaining mounted on the engine and hence, the maintenance of a valve operating mechanism or the like inside the head cover can be carried out easily.
According to a fifth aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided an engine operated machine, wherein the working device is a generator, and the cooling air introduced into the case by a cooling fan mounted on the generator, cools the generator, the engine and a muffler, and is discharged to the outside of the case.
With the above arrangement, when the generator is driven by the engine, the cooling fan mounted on the generator is rotated, whereby the cooling air introduced into the case cools the generator, the engine and the muffler, and is discharged to the outside of the case. Therefore, the ventilation of the inside of the case and the cooling of the generator which is a heat generating member, the engine and the muffler, can be carried out by the single cooling fan. Moreover, the engine is covered doubly with the shroud and the case and hence, noise and an air sound emitted by the engine can be reduced effectively.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.